Scott Windsor
Scott Windsor (ne Dawson) was a character in Emmerdale from Episode 1789 (10th August 1993) to Episode 4571 (14th January 2007). He was the stepson of Vic Windsor and birth son of Viv Hope. Scott was originally good but being witness to the carnage of the Plane Crash (1993/4) and his murderer father Reg Dawson being shot dead by police in 1994, Scott was psychologically hurt by these and gradually turned bad. He was originally played by Toby Cockerell (1993-1996) and then Ben Freeman (1998-2007). Biography Backstory Scott Windsor was born Scott Dawson on the 20 July 1980 to Reg Dawson and Viv Dawson. Reg left Viv when Scott was young and Vive married widower Vic Windsor in 1984 when Scott was 4. Vic had a daughter Kelly Windsor from his first wife. Scott took his stepfather's surname. In December 1985, Scott had a half sister Donna Windsor born to Vic and Viv. They lived on a council estate in London and Vic worked for Dagenham Motors. In mid 1993 the Windsors decided they were sick of London life so decided to move 200 miles north to the Yorkshire Dales village of Beckindale. 1993-1996 13 year old Scott arrived in Beckindale with his family in August 1993. They set up shop in the post office. Scott missed London. Just a few months after moving to the supposedly quiet rural village, a plane crashed on the village one night in late December 1993. Scott was almost killed when a fireball hit Kim's Stables, Home Farm. None of the Windsors were killed but in January 1994, Scott was left traumatised by the crash. In June 1994, Scott's father Reg came to Emmerdale to get revenge on Viv and was shot dead by police after shooting Shirley Turner. Scott's nastier side surfaced more when he mixed with the wrong crowd. Scott became friends with Roy Glover and they both got into trouble. In January 1996, Scott accidentally shot his sister Donna with a gun and ran off into the night. Scott stole and was forced to threaten his sisters. In September 1996, Vic disowned Scott so Scott swiftly joined the army. He briefly returned home in November. 1998-2007 Scott returned to Emmerdale in April 1998 after being discharged from the army on psychiatric grounds. This later turned out to be a cover for the fact that Scott was sleeping with one of the high ranking officers wives. Scott became friends with Richie Carter. A love triangle formed between Scott, his step sister Kelly and his friend Roy Glover. Scott did a few devious things to try and break Kelly and Roy up. Scott and Roy became enemies due to this. Kelly later married Roy in May 1999. Their marriage was short lived and Roy left Emmerdale in 2000 to move to Ibiza. Scott later slept with lesbian Zoe Tate. In 2003, Zoe gave birth to a girl, Jean Tate Jnr, named after her late grandmother. Scott was the father. Zoe once tried to kill Scott. At her trial she was found innocent but Scott held Zoe hostage at Home Farm. Scott was talked round by Viv and Zoe. Scott later dated Debbie Dingle. They both conned Rodney Blackstock and Rodney set them up in a revenge plan. In January 2007, Scott and Debbie confronted Rodney but Len Reynolds intervenes. This is Scott's last appearance. Following this, Scott leaves the village to stay with an old army friend down in London selling stolen cars, leaving the garage in Debbie's hands. On 4 January 2008, Scott phones Viv and tells her that he will not be returning and is putting Tug Ghyll up for sale. Memorable info Born: 20th July 1980 Full Name: Scott Windsor Family Father Reg Dawson; Vic Windsor (adoptive), Bob Hope (step) Mother Viv Hope 'Siblings '''Kelly Windsor (step-sister); Donna Windsor (half, same mother); Cathy Hope and Heath Hope (half, same mother) '''Children 'Jean Tate Jnr (2003) (with Zoe Tate) Gallery Emmie scottie windsor.jpg|Publicity shot of Ben Freeman as Scott Windsor. Windsor, Scott-1998-12-30.JPG|Scott Windsor in the village shop. December 1998. Windsor, Scott-2007-01-14.JPG|Scott Windsor in his last episode. January 2007. emmie scott 2003.png|Scott in 2003. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1993. Category:Characters last seen in 2007. Category:Windsor family. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Soldiers. Category:Mechanics. Category:Emmerdale businessmen. Category:1980 births. Category:Villains.